


Press Press Press

by GodOfGlitter



Series: Lamen Drabble [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, School Reunion, and everyone is so shocked, based on a prompt, laurent smiling is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: “Oh. My. God. Is that Ice Prince Laurent? Actually laughing?”*Or, Laurent brings Damen to his high school reunion. And then he laughs.And then everyone dies of shock.





	Press Press Press

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt:
> 
> "How about a 10 year high school reunion where frigid-probably-going-to-be-single-forever Laurent arrives with his ray of sunshine husband, and people are blown away that Kill-a-man-with-one-glare Laurent is smiling"

_This party is boring_ thought Vannes, nursing her drink against her chest and wishing profusely she’d brought Vishkar with her to make this ordeal a little better. 

It was a high school reunion, because _of course_ it wasn’t just enough to throw a bunch of nasty teenagers with nothing in common together for four years- _of course_ they needed to meet again periodically to revisit the horrible things they’d done to each other. Sounds like a great idea. Real fun.

And the thing was, Vannes wouldn’t _be_ here if it wasn’t for stupid Laurent. Stupid, gay Laurent who was her best friend and the reason she was being tormented by too many questions about her changed look and shorter hair and her fucking love life, like they had any _right_ to know, all these years later.

 _I’ll need your support,_ he’d said, and Vannes had melted under the wide blue gaze he’d directed her way before her brain could scream that this was all his plan, _obviously._

The things she did for him.

 _Speaking of,_ she thought, as the gym door opened and Laurent finally- _finally-_ made his way in, dragging a slightly disheveled Damen behind him like he was taking him to battle.

Laurent looked _much_ better than the pyjama-wearing unwashed stress ball he’d been when she’d last met him three days ago, and at least forty percent of that was because of the suit. The other sixty percent was the ~~ray of sunshine~~ literal sun hanging off of his arm and Vannes was going to _kill_ him.

“I am going to kill you,” she said, as soon as they were close enough to hear. She could sense some of the people around her whispering- but she didn’t care about them ten years ago, and she sure as fuck didn’t care now.

“I’m sorry! Damen came home early and so I decided to bring him.” Said Laurent, and it was then that Vannes noticed the small rosy blush spreading from his cheeks down his neck to-

-to the very, _very_ noticeable hickey on his collarbone.

“Can you two not keep your hands off of each other for _one second?”_ she said, glaring at them in what she hoped passed off as disgust. She’d been worried sick about Laurent and his seemingly deteriorating mental state in the two weeks that Damen had been away for a business trip- but of course, they couldn’t know that. She still had appearances to maintain.

“Glad you didn’t die in Slovakia.” Said Vannes, nodding at Damen and allowing him to hug her a proper hello.

“I almost did! It was so cold and all these women kept on hitting on me-“

“-Ooh, look at me, I’m Damen and I’m so hot and I’m _totally_ not full of myself-“

“-Not that I mind- I mean of course it was horrible I couldn’t stand it Laurent, darling-“

“HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS DJ BERENGER AND I DECLARE THE DANCE FLOOR OFFICIALLY OPEN!”

It took them only a second to start giggling, and before long Vannes and Laurent were clutching their stomachs and trying to stay upright as Damen looked from one to the other like a lost puppy.

“So do you actually want to socialize and explain things to these poor bastards?” said Vannes, pretending she didn’t hear the girl behind her exclaim a rather loud “Oh. My. God. Is that Ice Prince Laurent? Actually _laughing?”_

“Nah,” said Laurent, waving away her unexpressed concern and drawing attention to the glinting gold ring on his finger that everyone would be talking about now- the _wretch_.

“I’d much rather dance.” He said, and then he pulled a very smitten Damen with him and was gone.

*

“You do realize that everyone is staring at us, right?”

The words were carried by a husky voice that dropped in his ear and traveled through his entire body as an involuntary shiver, and Laurent couldn’t help but let the smile that had been perched on his lips since the evening began spread wider as he pushed himself even closer to Damen’s warm form.

“So what?” he said against Damen’s lips, tasting the sunshine grin there and letting it warm his heart up completely.

“ _Let them_."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked that haha.
> 
> Find me on tumblr (godofglitter) and send me some asks and i'll write you a fic!
> 
> (I also write some malec and victuuri and solangelo and snowbaz so feel free to send me asks for those too)
> 
> Also Also leave a Kudos pls and send me some love through comments they make my day.
> 
> love,  
> N


End file.
